


Is that a dragon on you dick?

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cock Cages, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: tony wears an unusual cock cage. Steve finds it strangely arousing/
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Is that a dragon on you dick?

**Author's Note:**

> First there was a pic, then there was a conversation on the STB enthusiasts discord, then there was a fic

Steve sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the closed bathroom door, fidgeting with equal parts frustration and concern. Tony had gone in there 45 minutes ago and he was starting to wonder if he was ever going to come out. Just as he was about to barge in to see if he was ok, the door opened and Tony walked out, wearing nothing but his trade mark smirk.

Steve watched him as he strode across the room, stopping a few feet from the bed and striking a pose; hands on his hips, legs spread. Steve let his eyes slowly roam over him, enjoying every beautiful inch of him. When his gaze reached Tony's hard cock jutting out from his body, he stared in confusion, not quite sure what he was seeing.

“Is that a dragon on you dick?” he asked.

“Yup.” Tony replied, popping the p.

“Why do you have a dragon on your dick?”

“Dragons are symbols of strength, prowess, and virility.”

Steve gave him a disbelieving look.

“Are you questioning my strength, prowess, and virility?” Tony demanded.

“No.” Steve quickly reassured him, gesturing him to come closer.

When he was close enough, Steve slid a hand under his cock, lifting it so he could study the uniquely shaped metal cock ring/ decoration that encased it from the back claws that held his balls to the plump head peaking out the open mouth. He couldn't explain why, but he found himself both strangely aroused and embarrassed by his arousal.

Tony ran a finger over the tip of his ear, across his check, and down his neck, tracing the blush that had formed.

“Does my dragon impress you, Captain?” he purred.

“Depends.” Steve said as he grabbed him, lifting him off his feet as he stood up.

“On what?”

Steve turned and tossed Tony on to the bed.

“On how many times it can roar.” He replied as he pounced on him.


End file.
